europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Morocco (Europa Universalis II)
Morocco is a country in Europa Universalis II, representing the historical country of the same name. In normal games, its provinces are coloured light grey. In fantasia games, its provinces are coloured light orange. Creating Morocco Should it cease to exist, Morocco can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game from provinces in the Mahgreb area of North Africa. It must include at least one of the following provinces: * Fez (the default capital) * Toubkal It may also include the following provinces: *Tangiers *Sahara (note: in the Mauritania region of West Africa). revolt.txt does not include a default culture or religion. Starting Position Morocco exists at the start of all the scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Morocco has Arabic culture and Sunni religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls two cities - which are its only cores. Morocco also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Morocco has Arabic culture and Sunni religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls three provinces, with a core on a fourth. Morocco also has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Morocco has Arabic culture and Sunni religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls eleven provinces, five of which are cores. Morocco also has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Morocco has Arabic culture and Sunni religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls eleven provinces, five of which are cores. Morocco also has the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, Morocco has Arabic culture and Sunni religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls eleven provinces, four of which are cores. Morocco also has the following stability and technology: 1795 In this scenario, Morocco has Arabic culture and Sunni religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its four core provinces and nothing else. Morocco also has the following stability and technology: AI Priorities Morocco has its own AI file. Colonization Morocco will focus its colonization on the area of Mauritania in Africa, and will only establish a single colony at a time. It will never try to establish a trading post, has a +10 bonus for establishing a colony next to its own territory and a -10 bonus for establishing one next to another country. Trade Morocco only has a 50 for sending a trader to a center of trade (half the default AI value), and a 5 (compared to the default 25) for starting a trade embargo War Morocco is set to be much more aggressive than the average AI (having a warmonger score of 75, rather than the default 10), and will focus its wars on Fez, Mali, and Songhai. It is likely to support wars further from its capital (2.0 vs the default 0.5), and less likely to focus on defending/liberating its own provinces (1.0 vs the default 2.0). It is more aggressive in general (3.0 warmonger vs default 1.0) Monarchs Leaders Morocco has no admirals or explorers Generals Conquistadors Events Morocco has a major events file. All of its events are part of an event chain triggered by the Spanish expulsion events. Moor Refugees from Al-Andalus / Moor Exodus from Al-Andalus If Spain owns both Andalusia and Murcia at any point between 1st January 1493 and 1st January 1499, they will get the first expulsion event, which will happen up to 30 days later. If Spain picks option A (the usual choice by the AI), Morocco gets the Refugees event. If they pick option B, Morocco gets the Exodus event. The Exodus event has two options. Option A is This means Holy War. Option B is Unfortunately, our hands are tied. These events have the following effects: In addition, the Holy War option gives a casus belli against Spain for 36 months, and a royal marriages with Granada. Morisque Refugees from Al-Andalus (1) If Spain owns both Grenada and Gibraltar between 1st Jan 1566 and 1st Jan 1571, and did not pick option B in the first expulsion event, they get the second expulsion event up to 30 days later. If they choose option A, they trigger this event. Morocco gains 10,000 population in one random province and 5,000 in another. They also gain 800 trade, 600 land, and 300 for the treasury. Finally, they lose 1 point of both stability and inflation. Morisque Refugees from Al-Andalus (2) If Spain owns both Grenada and Gibraltar between 1st Jan 1600 and 1st Jan 1612, and picked option A in the second expulsion event, they get the third up to 30 days later. If they choose option A, they trigger this event. Morocco gains 15,000 population in one random province and 10,000 in another. They also gain 1200 in both trade and land, 6 merchants, and 500 ducats. They lose 2 points of stability and one point of inflation. Category:Europa Universalis II African countries